Ben Coogan
Ben Coogan is a character in the television series Pretty Little Liars on ABC Family. He is portrayed by Steven Krueger. Biography Ben is Emily's ex-boyfriend. Ben was either jealous or, perhaps, turned on by Emily's budding relationship with Maya, as he teases them for things such as Maya's sleeping over - which he refers to as a lesbian pajama party. He once tried to assault Emily in the girls' locker room, causing her to break up with him. During the encounter, he was suddenly tackled and beaten up by Toby, who showed up just in time to save Emily. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot He is mentioned when Emily tells Maya that she has an athletic boyfriend. The Jenna Thing He is first seen coming by Emily's locker. He tries to force kisses out of Emily, perhaps as proof of her interest, but she is clearly not interested. Emily tells him know that Maya is staying at her place, and Ben seems okay with it for the time being. The next day, Ben drives Emily and Maya to school. He teases the girls about their 'lesbian pajama party,' clearly insecure about his own relationship with Emily and threatened by Emily's relationship with Maya and the fact that she slept over Emily's house. He crudely tells Maya that she has gotten more action than he has. Maya brushes it off, but Emily is embarrassed and upset. When Maya leaves the car, Emily forcefully kisses Ben so as to prove herself. But when Ben's jock friends start pounding on the car and talking up Ben for his manhood, Emily groans and leaves even though Ben tries to convince her to come back. To Kill a Mocking Girl Emily rides her bike to school. While she is tying it up, Maya walks over to say hi. Ben then comes over, forcefully kissing Emily, who tries to push him away. Ben mentions Noel's cabin party, to which he expects to go with Emily. Emily is up for going, but she invites Maya to come as well, and Maya accepts, perhaps to Ben's dismay. Later that day, while Emily is about to change from her swim suit into her regular clothes in the girls locker room, Ben sneaks up her and tries to coerce Emily into making out and taking off her bathing suit. She tries to push him off nicely, but he gets aggressive, almost violent. When he doesn't stop as she asks more firmly, Toby barges in and wordlessly pushes Ben off of Emily. He pounds Ben into the locker until he bleeds, while Emily screams for him to stop. When Ben asks if Toby is the reason she's not into him as much, she tells him to get over himself; it's over. At Noel's party, Sean is playing football with his friends, including Ben. Hanna is standing there, annoyed by the fact that she isn't alone with Sean yet. Just then, Emily arrives with Maya. When Ben hears Hanna (suddenly less bored) call out to Emily, he shoots up his bruised head and expresses his surprise at her coming. He seems pleased until she replies that she didn't come for him. He feels totally dissed, while Emily walks away with Maya, her new date. Ben is not seen for a long time after this and seems to be leaving Emily alone. |-|Season 2= The First Secret Ben takes Emily as his date to Noel's Halloween Party in the prequel episode when he is still seeing Emily. He has a costume that he would like Emily to wear to the party, but she picks a Pocahontas/Native American costume instead. The day before the party, liars are seen siting in the cafeteria together at a table next to the jocks' table, where Ben is sitting. Emily lets her friends know that her boyfriend Ben has been telling people that they have had sex. Enraged, Aria is about to charge over to him, when Emily grabs her by the shirt to force her to sit back down. The girls are shocked that Emily isn't indignantly furious, but then it dawns on them that Emily might be trying to tell them something. When they suggest that Emily has indeed done the deed, she doesn't deny it. Later, Emily confesses to Ali that it isn’t true, yet, she asks her not to tell everyone. She says that she has made out with Ben, but hasn't gone all the way with him, though she plans to. At the Halloween party, Ben dresses up as a magician. Emily slow dances with him, but all the while ogles Jenna, who is dancing seductively nearby. Alison catches the move, and, as understanding dawns, whispers to Emily that she knows her secret without Ben catching onto her meaning. Upset, Emily leaves Ben for the night. Appearances (3/160) Season 1 (2/22) *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl Season 2 (1/25) *The First Secret Gallery 492349 1279226614113 full.jpg PPL102-00342.jpg PPL102-00821.jpg PPL103-00309.jpg PPL102-00820.jpg 1x03-05.jpg PPL103-00591.jpg PPL103-00745.jpg 1x03-Ben.jpg 2x13-13.jpg 1eda6ec78a940f62f9cb40b8456345797bc6c78c_hq.jpg Quotes Notes *Ben appeared in the prequel episode, "The First Secret," which aired in season 2. *In the show, Ben tries to sexually assault her only once. In the books, he does it multiple times. *In the books, Ben gets a lot more mad when he sees Emily and Maya at Noel's party. *Ben is mentioned in the Season 4 episode Bring Down the Hoe. Alison believed Emily should break up with him to find true happiness. Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 1 Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Rosewood High School Alum